Going Back
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Esta es la despedida. El último tour que darán. Si es el fin de la banda, Manuel quiere que sea un final que recuerden siempre. (Argchi)


**Going Back**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Santiago, Chile._

Arthur les había dicho 'ustedes no se han juntado en años, y miren, sus fans los siguen idolatrando, ¿acaso creen que no llenarán de gente cualquier lugar donde anuncie que se presentarán?' Arthur tenía razón, Arthur siempre tiene razón, y la vez en que él y Martín no le hicieron caso, fallaron sin remedio.

Arthur estaba viejo, la vida agitada y sin fronteras del espectáculo le había pasado la cuenta. Manuel lo recuerda imponente y fresco, con esa cara tan especial que tenía; esa tarde, antes de comenzar el show en Santiago, aún trataba de decirles cómo pararse en el escenario, cómo mirarse, qué decir, cómo acercarse, qué demostrar, cómo tocarse…

Martín también estaba viejo, o será que Manuel se miraba al espejo y se veía la cara y todo el mundo le parecía más viejo, porque su lozanía se había ido al tacho de la basura. Martín tenía un poco de barba, pero quizás no era adrede, sino que tenía esa barba que crece por el descuido, pero su ropa no parecía descuidada y Manuel frunció el ceño ante la contradicción.

Hacía siete años que no pisaban un escenario juntos para dar un concierto completo y la vida los había cambiado a los dos, aunque muchísimo antes de que decidieran que sería el final de D.E.K.A. Manuel se había casado hace un par de meses y su mujer estaba esperando, Martín seguía soltero, pero era padre de dos niños. Así habían derrumbado toda la imagen que Arthur les había creado en la adolescencia (y de paso, por cierto, lastimar el corazón de millones de fans cuando dijeron 'no somos gays').

Pero ese lemita de 'no somos gays' se va a tierra en el momento que salen al escenario entre las luces y los gritos, porque saben que éso es lo que sus fans están esperando. Que se miren de cierta manera, que se toquen mientras cantan, que se dediquen cada verso y por qué no, que vuelvan a besarse como lo hacían cuando apenas y eran quinceañeros.

Ya no visten más sus trajes de escolares, sus pantaloncitos grises, sus camisas blancas, y sus corbatas desordenadas, aunque no sería raro que Arthur insistiera que para algún otro concierto del tour vuelvan a vestirse así. Manuel nota que la voz de Martín también ha cambiado cuando grita hacia el público:

 _Not gonna get us!_

Solía tener la voz más aguda que él, pero el tiempo lo cambia todo.

 _They're not gonna get us! Not gonna get us! Not gonna get us! They're not gonna get us!_

Por las pantallas aparece el video polémico y Manuel lo mira por instantes, esas caras juveniles, esos cuerpos inmaduros.

 _Starting from here, let's make a promise. You and me, let's just be honest_ -canta, mirando a los ojos de Martín. Los fans gritan porque pueden notar que todavía existe esa conexión entre ambos. - _We're gonna run, nothing can stop us, even the night that falls all around us_.

 _Soon there will be laughters and voices. Beyond the clouds, over the mountains_ -le sigue Martín, estirando la mano. Por algunos momentos Manuel lo duda, pero finalmente la estrecha entre la suya. Con solo ese contacto todos aquellos que han venido a verlos ser los de antes gimotean desesperados- _We'll run away on roads that are empty. Lights from the airfield, shining upon you!_

Cuando se toman la mano y la aprietan fuerte y corren por el escenario, cantan los dos juntos _nothing can stop this, not, no, I love you_ y dejan que los fans griten que ellos no los atraparán, no los atraparán. Martín solía cantar esos they're not gonna get us, pero su voz se ha vuelto más sensible con el tiempo. Cuando vuelven a repetir la estrofa, esta vez no están corriendo y se están mirando fijamente a los ojos. _Nothing can stop this, not, no, I love you_ cantan a coro y continúan observándose cuando los fans ayudan.

 _Not gonna get us_ -susurra Manuel, con la voz aguda de sus días de adolescencia y así se queda, saltando de un lado a otro mientras Martín camina por el escenario con el micrófono hacia el público, incentivándolos a cantar con ellos.

 _We'll run away, keep everything simple. Night will come down, our guardian angel_ -Manuel continúa y en la pantalla gigante detrás de ellos, el video de la canción sigue rodando. Están en ese camión grande, Martín está manejando, hay fotos de ellos cuando guaguas, está nevando y está muy frío, pero ellos tienen que escapar. Manuel se acuerda de todo.- _We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty. Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us…_

Entonces Martín vuelve a mirarlo y lo sorprende:

 _Mi amor por vos, always forever_ -Manuel se echa a reír y sus fans gritan, si es posible acaso, mucho más alto. Martín siempre fue un juguetón, siempre se sintió cómodo con esta idea de fingir que realmente estaban enamorados e iban a escapar porque nadie los entendía; después de su risa, Manuel le sonríe con ternura- _Just you and me, all else is nothing. Not going back, not going back there. They don't understand, they don't understand us!_

Los fans cantan Not gonna get us, not gonna get us, not gonna get us! They're not gonna get us, not gonna get us! y ellos les siguen, que nadie puede detener esto, no, no, nos amamos, ellos no nos van atrapar! No nos van a atrapar!

Lo último que se escucha en el concierto es el choque del camión contra la cámara y luego el ruido de la máquina alejándose hasta perderse.

O

O

O

 _Buenos Aires, Argentina._

Arthur está contento porque llenaron el lugar en muy pocos días, pero no está tan feliz con los resultados de los conciertos. Es que tienen que acercarse más, ¡la gente creerá ese rumor de que se odian! ¡Y no es cierto! No lo es, ¿verdad? ¡Cuando canten All the things he said, van a besarse! Manuel y Martín se miraron y luego alejaron la vista rápidamente. Podían sostenerse de las manos y cantar mirándose a los ojos pero darse un beso… darse un beso es algo diferente.

En realidad, solían hacerlo en cada concierto cuando eran chicos. Tenían quince años y estaban emocionados por lo que era distinto, por lo nuevo. Manuel solo había dado un beso de piquito antes de darle un beso real a Martín, precisamente en el video clip de All the things he said. Nunca se lo dijo a Martín. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Y volver a recordar eso, es raro.

Pero a las once de la noche, un poco pasaditas, ellos cantan su última canción. Esta es realmente la última, esta es la despedida. Ellos dudan volver a reunirse después de terminados estos shows. En una de esas, sí. En una de esas los invitan a algún programa y cantan All about us y dejan felices a los fans que los van a ver porque pueden darse un abrazo cuando Manuel canta they don't now, they can't see… Pero nada es seguro y mejor dar por acabados estos encuentros.

Manuel está seguro que eso es lo que piensa Martín, pero no puede preguntárselo.

En la pantalla está otra vez un video, el video de esta canción, el polémico video. Empieza de a poquito la canción que alcanzó los primeros lugares en los rankings musicales mundiales y ellos abren la boca.

 _All the things he said, all the things he said running through my head, running through my head, running through my head! All the things he said, all the things he said running through my head, running through my head, all the things he said!_

 _This is not enough!_ -canta Manuel.

Martín lo mira y entonces sabe que es su turno y comienza, explicándole al público:

 _I'm in a serious shit, I feel totally lost, if I'm asking for help it's only because being with you has opened my eyes. Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_ -Y cuando dice eso último, acerca de la sorpresa perfecta, apunta a Manuel.

 _I keep asking myself, wondering how I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_ -susurra Manuel, cantándole a Martín, preguntándole con los ojos cómo eso puede ser posible. Cómo es que no puede alejarlo de su mente.- _Wanna fly to a place where is just you and me_ -canta, primero señalando a Martín y luego a él mismo- _Nobody else so we can be free. Nobody else so we can be free!_

Para cuando están repitiendo el coro, ellos toman lados distintos del escenario y cantan con desplante, con energía, como cuando eran muchachos. Cantan de todas las cosas que él dijo, se mueven de aquí para allá, le toman las manos a las fans, saludan a su público, se entretienen, pero están separados. Sabe que la gente que ha llegado a verlos está esperando ese momento.

Cuando la música viene a reemplazar la voz, durante unos segundos no dicen nada, hasta que finalmente Martín le murmura:

\- ¿Te acordás de lo que hacíamos en esta parte?

El grito de los fans es instantáneo. Manuel le sonríe.

\- Sí, me acuerdo.

Pero siguen en lados opuestos del escenario. Manuel da el primer paso y se acerca y Martín lo sigue. En la expectación del público y los sonidos del teclado se reúnen. Se miran como en los viejos tiempos, sin embargo aún indecisos. Manuel tiene los ojos fijos sobre los ojos verdes de Martín y no quiere admitir que la mano con la que sujeta el micrófono le tiembla. Martín también está nervioso y no sabe muy bien cómo acercarse. Da un paso hacia adelante y Manuel da otro. Cuando finalmente se agacha para dar un indicio, Manuel estira su cuerpo y es él quien lo besa.

Los gritos de los fans son inalterables. Están todos emocionados, todos felices, porque esto era lo que estaban esperando. Martín y Manuel se besan por segundos pero para todo el público es una eternidad. Cuando se separan, Manuel tiene una sonrisita tonta porque ahora le toca cantar a Martín y todavía tiene el saborcito que recuerda tan bien sobre los labios.

 _And I'm all mixed up feeling cornered and rushed. They say it's my fault but I want him so much._ -Manuel susurra sobre su voz so do I y el público estalla otra vez. Martín vuelve a cantar pero se aguanta la risa- _Wanna fly him away where the sun and the rain come in over my face, wash away all the shame…_

 _When they stop and stare don't worry me, porque siento por él lo que él siente por mí!_ -le sigue Manuel- _I can try to pretend, I can try to forget but It's driving me mad, going out of my head!_

El coro es lo mismo, pero esta vez están sujetos de las manos y recorren el escenario juntos. Cuando es el turno de Manuel, todavía está apretando muy fuerte la mano de Martín.

 _Mother, looking at me. Tell me, what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind_.

Martín lo mira. Recuerda tantas cosas. Este es el adiós final, se dice después. Si es el final…

 _Daddy, looking at me. Will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?_

El concierto termina y en esos momentos ellos están en sus habitaciones. Martín está ordenando su ropa y de vez en cuando revisa su celular y lo que la gente publica en las redes sociales acerca de su concierto. Al parecer, el beso dejó satisfechos a todos. Martín se ríe. En verdad, también le dejó satisfecho a él. Es que era natural, estar ahí y no besar a Manuel como los viejos tiempos no podía ser permitido. Eran un grupo, ellos se habían querido, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, ¿cómo no despedirse de Manuel con el beso que era tan esperado?

Alguien golpeó a la puerta y Martín se sobresaltó un poquito. Se levantó a abrir y agachó los hombros cuando vio que se trataba de Manuel. Manuel no le pidió permiso para entrar, simplemente lo hizo.

\- Si esta va a ser nuestra despedida, que sea una despedida que nunca olvidemos.

Eso fue lo último que dijo. Minutos después la puerta ya había sido cerrada.


End file.
